


It's Not My Fault

by Forest_Girl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I do plan to continue this, Pirate!England, Time Travel, based off of a doujin, but then again that came from the doujin, but yeah, i totally want to continue it, maybe not right now, the link to the doujin will be in the notes, there's a little bit of iggy being a total creeper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn't his fault, so to speak. It was, however, entirely Arthur's fault that he was now stuck on a pirate ship, having to deal with a past iteration of his caretaker. Now he can see why he was feared, especially when his elder nation doesn't show any of the kindness he had experienced as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> The doujin: http://americanhero87.tumblr.com/post/119848568387/holy-shit-iggy
> 
> I do have plans for continuing this, but for now it's 2 am and I'm tired as heck.

Technically, it wasn’t entirely America’s fault that this had happened. It was partially Tony’s, simply for just bringing the machine to his house and not really explaining how to not accidentally activate it. The turning of various dials, however, was entirely his fault. England pushing him out of the way to make sure that he wasn’t going to kill him and having his elbow slam into the ‘press this and you will be nauseous’ button was not his fault in the slightest. Didn’t make his current situation any better.

Now he had no idea where he was, or rather, where he was being led to. After the flash of blinding green light, he was in the middle of the woods with the machine being nowhere near him. After repressing the urge to puke for twenty minutes, he was finally able to think long enough to notice that his arms were bound with rope and that he was no longer in the woods but rather near a coast line with two ships docked nearby. Then he noticed what the other two were wearing and, okay, the machine wasn’t just a teleporter now.

I’ve been kidnapped. By pirates. As they dragged him up onto the dock, he squirmed a bit in his bonds, only to get a quick smack to the back of his head by the one hoisting him up. Well, I’m certainly not in Los Angeles anymore.

“Go ahead and use it, he said.” Alfred mumbled under his breath as he was forced to his knees, feeling the threatening press of splintered wood through his jeans. “Nothing bad will happen, he said. Didn’t tell me it was a time machine, or how to properly operate it, or that I’d get sick.”

Now, how to get out of this. The ropes would keep any normal human bound without the assistance of something sharp to cut through it. America, however, is no normal human. Even the other nations were slightly shell-shocked when they had learnt of his abnormal strength - lifting cars like it was nothing was odd by any nation’s standards. The problem was doing it discreetly enough for him to break free without anyone noticing. Granted, anyone would notice he was missing, but getting off the ship without turning any eyes was going to be a challenge.

“Over here!” Shouts one of the crew members, and Alfred squirms again, testing the rope’s strength. Tight, just barely cutting off circulation if he pulled them taut, but not impossible to break with a little bit of effort. Now it was just a matter of time until he was by himself, or hey, maybe they’d let him go!

“This is why you called me over? He’s just a little brat.” America started when he heard the british accented voice ring out over the deck, silence following his statement. “Don’t call me over for any stupid shit, I’m busy.”

“B-But Captain, they say around where this boy was there was an eery light-” The short man wearing the bright red Captain’s cloak turned around and glared at the pirate that had spoken back, a tight frown on his face. Green eyes narrowed, a shaggy mop of light blond hair just barely hidden under the large pirate’s hat with a large white feather poking out of the rim.

“I told you, this brat isn’t-”

“England!” Alfred cried out. All eyes turned to him, and the time traveler could immediately tell that he had done something horribly wrong based off of the horrified expressions of the crew members.

That and the predatory gaze that his former caretaker was giving him. The former (or would it be current? Just how far back was he?) empire took purposeful strides to the younger nation, leaning down and grabbing his chin harshly. America let out a yelp as England’s nails dug into his skin, not hard enough to draw blood, and pulled him forward roughly. “How do you know my country name?” He whispered, and America felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

“What are you…?” This had to be some elaborate joke. Was he so far back in time that he wasn’t even a colony at this point? Had England even traveled to the Americas yet? Son of a bitch, this whole problem was going to be much harder to accomplish now. Swallowing his resolve, America lifted his head and stared defiantly into England’s eyes. “I’m America, the United States of America! 

“America… Never heard of it, but it must be a country name. ” The empire wasn’t intimidated by the other’s act; he looked more bored by it than anything else. “I see, you’re the same as me.”

And then, to America’s shock, England let go of his chin and placed his palm on his cheek. If he were still a colony, or if he was sick, then the motion would be comforting. In this situation, however, it was almost like something that lovers did, and America felt a chill run down his spine at the implications of their current position. “What are you-!”

England then licked his cheek, and America felt like he was going to pass out. “You’re young, are you from the New World?” Alfred just stared at his former caretaker, and England interpreted that as a yes, turning back to his crew.

“Hey guys! I’ve decided our next target, the New World!” Cheers erupted from the pirates, some in the back clinking together glasses filled with ale. For one of the first times in his life, America could not tell if the grin of England’s face was a genuine smile, or one of those shark-fanged ones he gave to France.

Considering how he looked when he turned back to America, it was probably the later. “Aren’t you happy? You can be a part of the British Empire. Now, tell me where you’re real body is.”

It had been a while since America had heard someone say that when referring to his country’s actual location. As such, it took a while for him to process the question before puffing out his cheeks and sitting back on his heels. England’s grin fell, the almost aloof attitude he had presented before disappearing.

He wasn’t expecting the harsh backhand, but he was expecting there to be an ugly bruise there later. Texas flew off his face, and America could only as a pirate stepped on the frame, rendering the glasses useless.

“Sky blue eyes, pretty blonde hair, young fair skin. Nice, I like you. Your country must be a wonderful land too.” England mused, wrapping one of his arms around America’s shoulders and pulling the younger man towards him. Not used to the odd close-contact the older nation was currently giving him, America tried to squirm away, only to have England pull him closer and tighten his grip on his t-shirt. “Hey, do you have a human name?”

“A-Alfred…”

“Alright Alfred, how about I start taking your body, I’ll be real gentle. Then you can tell me about your country, and we’ll think about our future as we watch the morning sun.” ...What. Alfred could feel the blood drain from his face as he was forced to listen to England continue, a shiver crawling up his spine. Letting out a quick bark of laughter at America’s expression, England stood up, gesturing at the two soldiers that had initially brought him up to the ship in the first place. “Take him to my sleeping quarters!”

“Wh- hey, England, wait!” The Empire froze and, just for a brief moment, America thought that he had broken through and that he would be let go.

“Oh, yes, I have to teach you my human name. Ready? Listen up:” America’s hopeful expression fell as England grinned like the Cheshire cat. “I am Arthur Kirkland. I’ll drive you crazy and make you _scream_ my name.”


End file.
